50 Snapshots
by Katherine Doyle
Summary: 50 tiny moments into the lives of Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington.


**A/N: I'm trying my hand at a prompt list for one of my favorite couples! I tried my best to keep them as in character as possible, which is a struggle for me, which is why I have no intention of extending any of these into chapters. However if anyone else feels up to it, please have at it! Just let me know when it's finished, as I would love to read it! Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic in a very very long time and my first one for Terra Nova - Wash/Taylor**

* * *

 **1\. Meet**

No matter if they were OTG for an hour or a week, the other always met them at the gate. Insuring they were in one piece and safe. No one ever questioned it, afterall it was natural for the Commander to want to check on his soldiers, and it was natural for the Lieutenant to be waiting to brief the Commander upon his return. Though no one knew their feelings were much more personal than that.

 **2\. Report**

They sit late at night, in his office, finishing their reports. He would take his holsters off. She would take off her boots. A glance in would show nothing improper, just the commander and lieutenant doing paperwork. But her feet would be resting in his lap, his left hand would be resting on her ankle under the table, a small sign of the relationship they keep secret from everyone.

 **3\. Stand Down!**

That day on the Plaza, the day after the 10th pilgrimage when sixers were on the plaza. Commander Taylor ordered his soldiers to stand down. The new guy -Shannon- and Guzman along with most other soldiers looked at Taylor in confusion and disbelief. Washington lowered her gun without hesitation. In front of the enemy she would never question Taylor's orders.

 **4\. Panic**

There was a split second of panic when Taylor saw the Sixers walk Wash out, her wrists bound to the wooden pol across her shoulders. He made it very clear, there would be no negotiations, he demanded his soldiers back. There was relief, to see the fire still in her eyes when she yanked her hands away from the pole and stalked back to her rightful place by his side.

 **5.** **S** **hake**

Sometimes he wants to shake her for her blanent disrgard for her own safety. If he'll allow her, she'll go charging off into the jungle after Sixers, She'll lead the charge at an angry dinosuar. It infurates him sometimes and it worries him. He just doesn't think he'll be able to survive if he looses her too.

 **6\. Cuddle**

Alicia does not like to cuddle. Neither her nor Nathaniel are that type of person. But after a long stressful day, one that ended with him busting four ribs, She carefully cuddles into his side on her couch.

 **7\. Share**

Neither Wash or Taylor are particularly quiet sleepers, both have far too many scars for every night to be peaceful. So it can be hard for them to share a bed. But somehow the nightmares seem less when they wake and find the other right there.

 **8\. Kiss**

Their first kiss hadn't been planned. They went out to the bar with some of the guys. Of course, neither Wash or Taylor would get drunk, but they had, had a little too much. As had the soldier who dared Taylor to kiss his second.

 **9.** **Shirt**

He's found it to be an endearing trait of hers. When he returned home after a very long shift and found her asleep in one of his button-up shirts.

 **10\. Fault**

Wash blames herself for his wife's death. He tasked her with guarding the room his Ayani was in. But they were alone when rebel soliders attacked. Taylor found her first, slumped against the wall, breath shallow and still clutching her gun, trying to remain conscious.

 **11\. Spar**

It had been awhile since they'd sparred; since before they became involved with each other. But during a training session, Reynolds convinced the others to get them to spar. It usually ends up with them more of grappling rather than sparring.

 **12\. Proper**

Despite deciding together to keep their relationship a secret, Nathaniel demanded that he properly court her, as much as could be allowed. she just smiled and let him, finding it very sweet, although she'll never admit that to anyone.

 **13\. Laugh**

It is rare for Nathaniel Taylor to laugh, like a full-blown laugh. But when he walks into Wash's house and finds her in the smoky kitchen, numberous pots and pans and plates covered by fire extinguisher remains all over her stove and counter top, some of it in her hair, the sound bursts from his lips. It is obvious that Alicia does not find the same humor in the situation that he does.

 **14\. Stitches**

In her nightmares Wash remembers placing sixty-seven stitches in Taylor's side; from his hip to his armpit. She remembers thinking he wouldn't survive the night. She remembers the way he trusted her wholely and impictly as he lay there vulnerable as she fixed him. She remembers guarding him throughout the night when he was too weak to protect himself. And she remembers the relief she felt when dawn broke and the e-vac team arrived to get them out.

 **15\. Hunt**

Alicia knew the moment she arrived 85 million years in the past that something was wrong. The men who came in behind her were there, but the man who led them was not. The first thing she did was order the unit behind her to pair up and start searching for the Commander. It took her nearly a week but she hunted him down. So thankful he was still alive

 **16.** **Dinner**

Alicia couldn't help but smile when she returned home from a long rough day of combat training with the rookies, and saw that Nathaniel had found the time to make dinner despite his own long day.

 **17.** **Storm**

Neither one of them is very fond of storms. It reminds them too much of the battlefields and war zones they left behind in the future. But now that they are able to turn to each other in the night, the storms aren't as bad.

 **18\. Dream**

Tonight, with her head resting on his chest, Alicia dreams of a black-haired, blue eyed little girl running through the house to welcome Nathaniel home. In her sleep Alicia smiles. Even if she knows that reality is a long time away, possibly never.

 **19\. Marrying**

Today, She'll be marrying the man she's loved for as long as she can remember. Today, He'll be marrying the woman he's loved for longer than he'll admit.

 **20\. Blue**

She loves the color of his eyes; a striking blue. She often finds herself repremanding herself because she was staring. A couple of times he's caught her, but he has yet to call her on it.

 **21\. Drop**

"Wash, Drop!" Taylor shouts. Instantly Wash's legs buckle, she lands face-first of the ground. She feels the Slasher's deadly tail swing over her. The trust she has in him means that she was responding to his order before her brain fully processed it, and that trust saved her life yet again.

 **22\. Counter**

It is extremely rare for Nathaniel to have a day off, even more rare for it to be the same day Alicia has off. But here they are on one of those days. Alicia sits on the counter in a tank top and shorts, while Nathaniel stands next to her at the stove, making breakfast.

 **23\. Teach**

From his office he has the perfect view of the sparring circle. From his spot he can watch Wash teach the soldiers new fighting techinues. He finds himself watching her way more than he's comfortable with.

 **24\. Nose**

Taylor was not at all pleased, when Wash walked in, and saw her crooked nose and the blossoming bruise on her cheek. Following her is Reynolds and another soldier, here for the meeting he called for. "What happened to your face?" he asks bluntly. Wash shrugs "Reynolds happened."

 **25\. Shower**

Wash came back from 4 days OTG. A run in with the sixers and the local wildlife has left her sore and bruised. All she wants is a long, hot shower. So she is beyond surprised when Nathaniel joins her in the shower, but just hums her approval when he begins helping her wash.

 **26\. Dance**

Wash rarely dances. She never feels the need to. But sometimes in the comfort and privacy of their home Taylor will catch her doing a little dance to music only she can hear. When she's doing dishes, heading for a shower, or even just to the kitchen and back.

 **Rose**

When she opened her door there Taylor was, a single red rose in his hand. Offering it to her as he stepped inside. Tonight was their weekly date night. They didn't talk about work or old war stories, tonight they were strictly a couple, not soldiers.

 **Smile**

He noticed that she smiled more since coming to Terra Nova, she was happier here. Wash noticed the same about Taylor.

 **29\. Prank**

It was juvenile, she'd admit that, but she also got great amusement when Taylor turned the kitchen faucet on and the sprayer next to it shot water out, soaking his chest. Alicia had tied a rubber band around it. Her snickering from the kitchen table had Taylor narrowing his eyes "Payback is a bitch, Alicia" He warned, amusement flickering in his bright eyes.

 **30\. Warrior**

They were warriors, always had been and always would be. They'd fought many wars together, always side by they sat together millions of years in the past, looking into a fire. It was the first week here, Something told Alicia there were be many wars to come.

 **31\. Fragile**

Normally Alicia Washington was not fragile. She still didn't think she was, but the broken leg said otherwise. Taylor made it his personal mission to make sure she took it easy. Besides, he rarely got to fuss and coddle her, he knew how much she disliked it.

 **32\. Stealthy**

Wash had given up counting the number of times Taylor managed to sneak up behind her whether he meant to or not, the man was a damn ninja.

 **33\. Thumb**

In the dark when she couldn't sleep, the comforting feel of his thumb rubbing tiny circles in her low back, helped lull her into sleep, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear.

 **34\. Honesty**

The one thing that Taylor could always count on was Wash being honest with him. If she felt his plan was bad or he was going to make a mistake, she'd tell him without reservations. He appreciated it more than he could say.

 **35\. Blood**

His heart stuttered when she slid out of the rover, dried blood on her head. "I'm fine." She spoke as he approached. "I tripped. Nothing severe" Taylor nodded resisting the urge to touch her. "Get checked out Wash." he orders and she just nods with a half smile.

 **36\. Bugs**

Wash was a respected soldier, a tough warrior. And yet when a huge centipede was in her bathroom, she screamed. Causing Taylor to rush to her aid only to chuckle as she ordered him to _deal with it._

 **37\. Armor**

There was something undeniably sexy about seeing his Lieutenant in her body armor, ready for war. He knew it was a horribly inappropriate thought, but that didn't stop his eyes from darkening each time he saw her suited up for battle.

 **38\. Wall**

Their second kiss was much more intense than their first. Taylor backed Wash against a wall, pinning her there as they kissed, her arms went around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his body against her.

 **39\. Chest holster**

The chest holster for his weapon that Taylor wore everyday had been a birthday gift from Wash. No one else knew his birthday except Wash. She never made a big deal about it, he'd just get home from work and a present would be neatly wrapped on his kitchen table, every year.

 **40\. Technology**

Taylor wasn't great with technology, he didn't much care for it. So he was thankful that Wash was competent with it. She worked the computers whenever possible for him.

 **41\. Damn Birds**

Alicia stood with Jim's wife waiting for the men to return. Once they were safely back She couldn't help rushing to check on Nathaniel. The cuts were evident, she couldn't help but reach up to check on the more severe looking one at the back of his neck, forgetting all the people that surrounded them.

 **42\. Snow**

Alicia missed the snow. She would tell Nathaniel stories of playing in the snow even as an adult. Nathaniel managed to surprise her, dragging her out of the colony they took a rover ride up the mountain, it took several hours until they reach the peak where a valley sat, in the valley was 2 feet of fluffy white snow. Alicia's dark eyes lit up.

 **43\. Illness**

She knew the moment he stepped into the room something was off. He watched her with wary awe, instead of the usual calm relief he has when he returns. Besides that, he is suppose to be under quarantine at the outpost. "Sir" She addresses him as she stands. He steps back "What are you doing here, Wash?" He asks, confusion filling his voice.

 **44\. Shot**

One of the hardest things she had to do was shoot her Commander and lover, when he forgot his life and wanted to kill himself upon discovery of his wife's death. But she didn't hesitate, his life meant too much to her. When he woke in the infirmary he remembered what she did and his eyes thanked her even if he only said "Good Job"

 **45\. Bedside Manner**

Being a medic for over a decade, one would assume Wash had a decent bedside manner. They would be wrong. "Don't be a baby." She grumbled as she stitched up a whimpering soldier, she felt Taylor behind her, watching her. When she finished stitching, she looked up and saw amusement flicker in his eyes.

 **46\. Grey**

She thought that he was only getting more handsome as he aged and got more grey hair. In the privacy of their home, she'd find herself running her fingers through it, a affectionate gesture that neither mentioned.

 **47\. Cinnamon**

She smelt like cinnamon, he never could grasp why, but she always smelt like cinnamon. She always had, and seemed like she always would. He didn't know why, but it was a constant, and now it was a comfort.

 **48\. Liquor**

He'd never met a woman who could hold her liquor like she could. It always impressed him how she could drink nearly any soldier under, except for him at least. The two of them never could come out with a distinct winner, it only ended with the pair of them having a massive hangover.

 **49\. Cold**

He returned from 4 days OTG, frowning when she wasn't there to greet him. Guzman assured him she was okay, just at home. When he arrived he heard the odd sounds coming from the bedroom. He found his Alicia in one of his sweatshirts, sniffling, sipping from a cup. "You're home." She croaked out, obviously sick.

 **50\. Hope**

The day he showed up on her front step, told her he was going 85 million years in the past, and he expected her to be at his side. It was the first time she'd felt hope in as long as she could remember.

* * *

 **There it is! I hope everyone likes it! I really enjoyed doing these little snapshots, if anyone has any suggestions for further snapshots, go ahead and send me a message with a prompt and I'll happily give it a try!**


End file.
